my_big_big_friendfandomcom-20200216-history
Lili Bee/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript for the episode "Lili Bee". Lili: this is the flower I brought home for ms carol. Matt: what's it called. Lili: it's a um. Matt: what's wrong don't you know. Lili: of course I do. Yuri: okay but what's it called. Lili: it's a nessaareaum. All: whoa. Lili: it's because I plant it. All: wow. Lili: yes Yuri? Yuri: how long did it take to grow? Lili: um 2 days. All: whoa. Ms carol: that's a beautiful Flower Lili. Lili: well instead of water I gave it Apple juice to drink. Ms carol: Apple juice what a nice way.i think I'll try on my flowers at home. Lili: you better not.only nessaareamum like apple juice.can I sit down now. Ms carol: sure you can and thank you so much for the plant.wound you put it in the windowsill so everybody could see. Lili: okay. (she runs over to the window) Lili: ms carol really like her flower didn't she. Nessa: I think so.um Lili are you sure it's a nessaareamum and I don't know if you give it Apple juice. Lili: shh Nessa it doesn't matter. Yuri: A bee! Careful Golias sometimes bees can sting. (Lili flies off to find the bee hive.) Nessa: Lili wait! (Nessa, Matt, Bongo, Yuri and Golias fly off.) Nessa: Lili? Matt: Where is she? Yuri: She is gone! Nessa: Lili! Lili: (Briefly heard.) Nessa help! Golias: It came from over there! (Nessa sees Lili stuck to a spider web.) Nessa: Lili are you okay? (Lili struggles to break free but the strings pull her back. The spider arrives at the web and puts more strings around her trapping her completely.) Lili: I'm stuck in a spider web and being prepared for dinner! (The spider leaves the web. A bee accidentally flies toward Lili's clothes and stings her. The bee flies away revealing a cut in Lili's clothes that starts to bleed.) Nessa: (To Golias, Bongo, Yuri and Matt.) We have to get Lili out of that spider web before she gets tortured! (They fly over to Lili and try to break the strings but it was no use. A lot of bees fly over to Lili and cut the strings that are attached to the trees. They carry the spider web into the hive where many spiders are. Lili wrecked the spider's work by pulling apart the silk strings as fast as she could. The queen spider puts the silk strings into her mouth. Lili realized that she was still stuck to them. The spider's teeth make several cuts into Lili's clothes before she swallows the strings. They land in the warm juices in the spider's belly. Lili made the strings wet with the juices causing her to break free of the strings. She climbs up the wall of the spider's belly. The queen spider burps causing Lili to fly out of her mouth. Lili flies out of the spider's hive and gets to Matt, Yuri, Golias, Bongo and Nessa. She fell to the ground bleeding.) Nessa: Lili you're free! (The cuts in Lili's clothes heal.) The end. Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Lili transcripts